A World Who Needs Help
by Gipsy Hamato Prime
Summary: Black Rock Shooter was sent by Dead Master,Black Gold Saw,Chariot,and Strength to Jasper,Nevada. She was being told that she has to protect The Last Prime because the Chaos was about to be awaken. Rated T to br Safe. 3rd Genre: Romance.


**Hey** **Guys. I know I haven't Updated on my first story _The Techno-Warrior and The Ninja'_ but I promise I will finish it**. **Anyway,Hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I own Nothing

A/N: I apologize if there is a wrong grammar and spelling. English is not my native language.

Black Rock Shooter looked around from an unknown place. This wasn't her territory.

 ** _'Black Rock Shooter'_** A voice called

Black Rock Shooter turned around and saw Black Gold Saw,Chariot,Dead Master and Strenght. She pointed her Rock Cannon at them but Dead Master raised her claw to stop.

 ** _'We are not here to fight you'_ **Dead Master said

Black Rock Shooter narrowed her eyes at them before she withdrawed her cannon.

 ** _'An Elder told us that an evil entity is about to be awaken and you had to protect the Last Prime since he is their only hope to win their war a_** ** _nd you must not tell him. You are_ _also_ _more human than us_** Chariot explained

Black Rock Shooter remained silent

 ** _'We know that you are close to Mato,but you must do this task. Do you accept it?'_** Black Gold Saw ask

Black Rock Shooter looked at them and nodded. Suddenly,a multi-colored portal opened above them and Black Rock Shooter was sucked into the portal.

 ** _Location:Jasper,Nevada_**

Ratchet was typing at the console while the team were scouting Energon,except for Optimus. Optimus was at his quaters doing whatever he does.

"Finally some peace and quite" He said and suddenly the console began to beep. Ratchet looked at the console screen and Optimus came in.

"Optimus,You have to see this" Ratchet said and Optimus saw a blue blinking dot in the desert.

"It must be an enegon mine. Ratchet,open the groundbridge" Optimus said and Ratchet fired the groundbridge.

"I will send the team if you need back up" Ratchet said and Optimus nodded as he walked through the groundbridge.

 ** _Somewhere in the Desert_**

Optimus arrived at the coordinates and saw many vehicons infront of him. The vehicons began to fire at him and Optimus drawed his blasters and began to fire the vehicons. Arcee,Bumblebee,Bulkhead and Cliffjumper arrived from the scene and they began to shoot at the vehicons. One vehicon was about to fire at Optimus when a whirring noise could be heard and fired. The blue blast hit the vehicon in the helm.

" _Who did that?_ "Bumblebee ask

"Not me" Bulkhead replied

Then,A girl with a blazing blue flame on her left eye came out of nowhere,landed on the the vehicon's helm and she pointed her cannon on the helm and fired it. Optimus and the others looked at her before they continued to shoot. One vehicon hit the girl in her arm,causing black and blue blood seeping from her wound but she continued to shoot. The vehicons began to decrease until nothing left. The girl stared at the lifeless vehicons and her blazing blue flame began to dissappeared.

"Are you alright?" Optimus ask and the girl looked at him silently. An awkward silence between the two of them before the girl nodded.

"We should bring you to our base. Since you know our existence,we fear that the Decepticons may know yours" Optimus explain and opened a comm. link "Ratchet,bridge us back" a green vortex opened beside them and they walked towards it. Optimus held out his servo next to the girl,who stepped in. Optimus put her on his shoulder before they follow the others.

 ** _At the Autobot Outpost Omega-One_**

Ratchet waited for the others to come through the groundbridge. Bulkhead was first to arrived,then Bumblebee,Arcee,Cliffjumper and finally Optimus. Ratchet was shocked to see a hooded girl sitting in Optimus' shoulder.

"By the AllSpark,Optimus. A human?!" Ratchet said angrily

"Don't take it seriously,Ratchet. She saved Optimus' tailpipe" Arcee said

"And why does a human can save a 30-foot tall cybertronian? I mean,They can be easily squished" Ratchet stopped when he heared a whirring noise on his right. He slowly looked at his right and saw the hooded girl pointed her cannon at him while glaring her blue eyes at him. Ratchet raised his hand in the air as a surrender. The girl narrowed her eyes at Ratchet before she withdraw her cannon. Optimus saw the girl jumped down from his shoulder. Before he could react,the girl swiftly landed on the floor. He sighed in relief that the girl didn't injure herself.

"Since you know our existence during the fight. I apologize that I haven't introduce you to my team. I am Optimus Prime" Optimus said and looked at Ratchet,who groaned and turned to look at her.

"Ratchet" He said and went back to his work.

"I'm Arcee and this is my partner,Cliffjumper" Arcee introduce herself before pointed at Cliffjumper,who waved at her

"I'm Bulkead but you can call me Bulk" Bulkhead said

" _I'm Bumblebee. Nice to meet you_ " Bumblebee said happily.

The girl remained silent after Bumblebee introduce himself.

"Bumblebee's voicebox was damage during the battle" Optimus explained and the girl nodded in understandment.

"Your not much of a talker,are you?" Ratchet ask and the girl shooked her head.

The girl closed her eyes to concentrate on something. When Optimus was about to ask her,she uses telepathic communication _**(A/N:** I know,I know.They don't have it in the episode but in my story,they have it_.

 _"Black Rock Shooter"_

The others,except for Optimus,jumped a little from the voice that entered in their processors.

 _"I apologized that I scared you all"_ the girl apologized telepathically

"It is alright,Black Rock Shooter" Optimus said and something came up on his processor "Why do you have a blue flame on your left eye during the battle? Humans don't have that." He ask and Black Rock Shooter sighed

 _"First,Call me Rock. And Second,That is because I am not a human. I came from a world that known as 'OtherWorld'."_ Black Rock Shooter replied

"Then,why are you here?" Arcee ask and Rock went silent before she answered

 _"I was sent here to help you win your war"_ she replied

"But,who sent you here?" Cliffjumper ask and Rock remained silent.

 _"I do not know."_ she replied

And an awkward silence filled in the base until Ratchet decided to step in.

"Well,We better rest. Tommorow,The others will be scouting except for Arcee. She will be giving Rock a tour in the base." he said. They all nodded and went to their quarters except for Rock,who went to the top of the base using the elevator.

 **Finally,I'm done. I had a hard time on it since I've been working this story for 3 days. Anyway,Hope you like it! :D**


End file.
